The Warrior Games
by windflight13
Summary: Leaders decide to join with the Dark Forest and send four cats into a Dark Forest maze to fight. Rated M for blood, and some rape.
1. Prologue

"We need some way of keeping our cats under control," Blackstar mewed. "We can have Warrior Games!" Mistystar announced. "We can send 4 cats from each Clan into the

Dark Forest!" Onestar cried. "Very well," Bramblestar agreed. "We can all go home. At the full moon, we will announce which four cats are going. Meanwhile we will choose. Two

toms and two she-cats. They must be warriors. When there is one cat left, they win and are not allowed to be picked for the next three Games. Let the Warrior Games begin!"


	2. Chapter 1

ThunderClan

Lilystem peered over Spiderleg's head as Bramblestar sat down, his gaze traveling over the cats. "I choose...Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, Poppyfrost, and..Lilystem." Lilystem watched

Lionblaze go up, with Poppyfrost, following him sadly. Bumblestripe nudged Lilystem gently as he trudged past her. "You will go to the Gathering with me, Squirrelflight,

and Jayfeather tomorrow," Bramblestar ordered. "Just us."

ShadowClan

Blackstar swept his tail over his paws. He had already chosen which cats would participate in the Games. "Tigerheart, Ratscar, Dawnpelt, and Snowbird." He knew he had chosen well,

and that Tigerheart would win the Games. But what he didn't know was that Tigerheart was in love...

WindClan

"Breezepelt, Emberfoot, Whitetail, and Heathertail." There was no sorrow in Onestar's voice as he condemned his mate to death. "No!" Whitetail shrieked. "You can't do this to me!"

Onestar ignored her as she was shoved roughly up in front of the Clan with the rest of the participants. "Go well," Onestar mewed, and he retreated to his den.

RiverClan

Mistystar felt a pang of grief. She had chosen Reedwhisker, her own son, Mintfur, Petalfur, and Graymist. Graymist was a senior warrior; she was most likely to survive. Reedwhisker

was older, he was growing white hairs. Petalfur was young and naive and Mintfur was stupid. RiverClan's cats would fail in the first hours of the Games.

At the Gathering

Lilystem curled up. She was dreaming herself into the Dark Forest, for the Games to begin. She woke, with a mangled tortoiseshell standing over her. "I'm Mapleshade. Let's go."

Mapleshade didn't give Lilystem anytime to prepare herself, as the Dark Forest cat led her into the woods.


	3. Chapter 2

Lilystem followed Mapleshade through the Dark Forest. Occasionally, Mapleshade would throw 'Don't die' or 'I hope Thistleclaw picks me to be your mentor' over her shoulder. Lilystem

would nod, or murmur,'Yes, me too' but other than that they were silent. Mapleshade came to a tunnel. "Go through," she commanded. Lilystem got down on her knees, and crawled

through. What she saw on the other side made her gasp. It was an exact image of the ThunderClan camp, except for the fact that Dark Forest cats were roaming through it. There

was a kit wailing, a queen hushing it. An elder complaining, an apprentice running to see what he wanted. A medicine cat ordering his patient to stand still. And then..Thistleclaw

leaped onto the 'Highledge' and called a Clan meeting. "He's Thistlestar now," Mapleshade hissed. "And I'm his deputy." Glancing around, Lilystem saw Bumblestripe with a white

tom, Poppyfrost with a brown she-cat, and Lionblaze with a broad tabby. "Tigerstar," Lilystem breathed. "I am now going to assign mentors to the Game participants. For

Bumblestripe, Snowtuft." The white tom dipped his head. "For Poppyfrost, Sparrowfeather." The brown she-cat growled. "For Lilystem, Mapleshade." Mapleshade purred with delight.

"And for Lionblaze, Tigerstar." The tom shoved Lionblaze, and the golden cat went stumbling. "Mentors, show your apprentices where they will be sleeping and then take them out

to train," Thistlestar ordered. "This meeting is over." Mapleshade nudged Lilystem towards a den weaved from brambles. "You'll sleep here," she growled, then: "Let's go train."

Those words burned into Lilystem's mind. For the next ten sunrises, they trained, from dawn to midnight, until Lilystem could knock Mapleshade and Snowtuft down, and turn to

attack Sparrowfeather and Tigerstar. "You are ready," Mapleshade growled one day. "I will report to Thistlestar on your hunting and battle skills. Well done." The she-cat dipped

her head. Lilystem purred. "Tomorrow, you will go into the maze. Be prepared." Lilystem was shocked. The Warrior Games were beginning tomorrow? She would never be able to

beat Lionblaze, or Tigerheart. _Tigerheart!_ Her heart quickened. Just the thought of his sleek, tabby fur and amber eyes..Lilystem's heart melted. A cuff around her ear sent her stumb-

ling. "What was that for?" she snarled at Sparrowfeather. _Oh, no!_ she thought. _I'm getting like them!_"S-sorry," Sparrowfeather stammered, backing away and dipping her head to

Lilystem. Lilystem pushed her way into the camp. She went to settle down into her den, but Thistlestar stopped her. "There is one more thing that you need to learn," he announced.

"What?" she asked. "You'll see," he mewed. "Come with me." Lilystem inwardly groaned, but followed him. They stopped in a secluded clearing. "Get into a crouch," Thistlestar

ordered. She obeyed. "Move your tail," he commanded. Lilystem instinctively curled her tail closer to her legs, aware of what was behind it. "Move it." Thistlestar's voice was

almost a growl. Lilystem did. She was curious to see what mating felt like. And she felt it. When they were done, she licked Thistlestar's shoulder. "When I come out of the

maze.."

"We'll be mates," Thistlestar purred.


End file.
